pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Arrow! Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 Interview ~Shiratama Mikan~
Gatou Ari—Symphonata Production's own AI staff will be the one to introduce the sessions and ask the given questions, including some of her own. ---- Ari: The 1st week of the Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 is currently being held. It showcased us questions that our participating idols have to answer and we are also permitted to add some questions on our own. Without further ado, let's get started with the second session, which will be featuring our angelic idol, Shiratama Mikan. ---- Mikan's Interview START!!! ---- Where are you from? Mikan: Mikan came from Heaven to spread the Gospel to the idols, nano! Ari: I guess that means, you're from Japan? Mikan: May God bless you with that correct answer, nano. Why do you act so angelic? Mikan: My childhood friend, Aroma, is the devil while Mikan is the angel! The two of us would play "angel and devil" even our unit, Aromageddon, shows so, nano~ Okay. That explains a lot. What's your dream? '''Mikan': Mikan's dream is to become Divine Idols with Aroma and Gaaruru and conquer PriPara together, nano. However, ever since Mikan joined Symphonata Pro and Prism Force, Mikan wants to become Divine Idols with them too, nano! I see but why does your dream include other people? Mikan: Heaven is a place for everyone, nano. Ari: I guess you mean that it's better if it's done with other people? Mikan: Oh Ari-chan, you're good, nano! God has heard your prayers, nano! Do you have any wishes for yourself? Mikan: Mikan doesn't have any wishes for herself, nano. The Bible states that we should put others before us and us last, nano! What else are you good at...aside from being an angel? Mikan: Mikan is good at sports, nano. Sports is just like running the stairs to Heaven like what Jacob had dreamed on a rock, nano. However, Mikan looses her stamina easily so Mikan recharges herself with meat buns, nano! You sure do like meat buns. What about PanPan Bread? Mikan: Mikan likes PanPan Bread too! Any idols you look up to? Mikan: Mikan doesn't look up to any idols because God is a jealous God, nano! Ari: Mikan, I don't mean that golden calf-idols, IDOLS THAT SING AND DANCE!!! Mikan: Oh!!! That idol! Mikan looks up to many idols, Laala, Mirei, Sophy, Sion, Dorothy, Reona, Falulu, and many more too, nano! What's your favorite brand? Why? Mikan: Mikan's favorite brand is Silky Heart, nano. Silky Heart is a brand that truly represents Heaven, nano! Any favorite coords from that brand? Mikan: Ah, the Heart Jewel Coord, nano. It was Mikan's first casual coord, nano! Why did you became an idol? Mikan: To make PriPara a Heavenly place and as an angel, to bless all those good idols, nano~ Ari: I don't know how I can interpret that. Why did you join Symphonata Productions? Mikan: Sumire invited Mikan there she remembers. Mikan just joined because Sumire invited me to and it turned out to be quite fun, nano! What are your feelings, now that you're doing this for the contest? Mikan: Mikan feels she has blessed her fans, nano! Mikan herself feels blessed too! Ari: Okay! That was a nice interview Mikan, I guess. What can you say to the hosts, your rivals and other people who are watching/reading this now? Mikan: Little cherubs, do you feel blessed, nano? Because Mikan is too, nano! Ari: And that concludes Mikan's part of the interview. Now that is three down and 23 more idols to go. Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Interviews